


Youre A Mean One Mister Grinch

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cas loves Christmas, Christmas, Dean Hates Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Christmas Song Challenge, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Smut, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Based very loosely on "you're a mean one, Mr. Grinch"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Youre A Mean One Mister Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy

** **

**Chapter One**

He had done it again. He is hanging up the Christmas decorations the day after Thanksgiving. It was insanity, every freaking year, and it bugged Dean to no end. Everyone knows you are supposed to hang them up on December first, that is if Dean celebrated Christmas. To him, it was a stupid holiday. Everyone is friendly and happy with each other and the music the damn music. They start it earlier and earlier every damn year. 

Dean marched over to Castiel’s house and banged on the door. Dean had lived next door to Castiel for the last four years, and every year Dean had gone over and reminded him that it's too early for decorations. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, opening the door. He knows why Dean was there, but it was always lovely to see him. The man was attractive and even more so when he was mad. 

“Cas, the decorations,” Dean said, he was trying to be careful about the whole thing. 

“Dean, it is perfectly acceptable to put up decorations after Thanksgiving,” Cas said. They fought about this every year. The good thing was there wasn't a homeowners association to tell him what he could and couldn't do. 

“I'm just asking for you to wait till the first, that's all. It's like Whoville over here,” Dean said, his eyes wandering, looking at all the decorations on the outside of the house. 

“Ok, Mr. Grinch, how about this. I'll bet you.” Cas said he had no idea why he said it, but he was going for it.

Dean looked at him skeptically, his eyes narrowing as he rubbed his chin, “I'm listening,” he replied. 

“I bet I can get you to _ love _ Christmas,” Cas stated, smiling wide. It was nuts, but what the hell? Everyone deserves to be happy.

“What do I get when if win?” Dean asked. 

“What do you want?” Cas asked, a little worried, he also wasn’t sure Dean was going to take the bait on this. 

“You can't hang up a single decoration before the first,” Dean said with a cocky smirk. 

“Fine, and when I win, I get to decorate whenever I want. And we get to have sex,” Cas said, standing his ground, really hoping Dean didn't punch him.

“You’re on. Although that last one seems like a win-win for me,” Dean said, winking before turning and heading down the steps. 

“I'm coming over tomorrow,” Cas yelled, now he needed to come up with different ways to get Dean to like Christmas, but first he needed to find out why Dean didn't like Christmas. 

*******************************

Dean shook his head, laughing to himself as he walked back to his house. There was no way Cas was going to get him to like Christmas. He could always fake it, and it was a Win-Win, but Dean didn't cheat at anything. 

He was a bit nervous about being hanging out with Cas. Dean has had a crush on Cas ever since he moved in. He had seen him bring home a few guys, but they never seem to work out. ‘The poor guy,’ Dean thought to himself.

Not that Dean's love life was any better ever since the breakup. He didn't want anyone after that incident., He was lonely, and so a string of one night stands, and quickies in the bathroom of the local club were good for him for now. 

When he got to his porch, he looked over at Cas’ house and shook his head, What could go wrong? He gets to hang out with the hottie from next door. 

*****************

The next morning Cas walked over the Dean's, mixing bowl in hand, piled high with ingredients. He was going to start slow, and baking cookies always got him into the spirit. He knocked on Dean's door while trying to keep everything in the bowl just as the butter slide off the top the door opened. Dean quickly caught the butter and smiled at Cas. 

“Morning,” Dean said. 

“Hello, Dean. We could bake this morning,” Cas said, still trying to balance the bowl. 

Dean nodded, watching Cas fumble a bit before taking some of the stuff off the top, making it easier for Cas to carry into the house. 

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen, looking around the house. It was laid out similar to his own, he dumped the stuff on the counter and started sorting it out. 

“You know, I have a lot of this stuff,” Dean said, holding up a stick of butter and wagging it at Cas as he talked. 

“I wasn't sure,” Cas replied, snatching the butter out of Dean's hand and setting it down with the other sticks. 

Cas told Dean to preheat the oven and asked if he had any cookie sheets. Dean looked around. Luckily he had two that his mom had given him when he first moved in saying he may need them one day, well, that day had come. 

He had a list of cookies he wanted to make, and Dean was going to help him. Hopefully, that would cheer him up a bit. Dean laughed when Cas pulled the measuring cups out of the bowl, saying he had those too, Cas blushed a bit at assuming Dean wouldn't have the stuff, but he didn't want to make two trips just in case. 

Dean was smiling the whole time he was helping Cas, measuring and stirring the batter for the chocolate chip cookies, Cas setting the timer while turning the radio on in the kitchen. “Frosty the Snowman” started playing right before Dean flipped it off. 

“No Christmas music,” Dean said, washing the measuring cups and spoons, getting ready for the next batch of cookies they were going to make. 

“Can I ask why you don't like Christmas?” Cas asked. If Dean didn't want to tell him, that was fine, but most people enjoyed Christmas a little bit. 

“I-um-maybe another time,” Dean said, not looking at Cas. It wasn't that he didn't wanna tell Cas it's that he didn'twanna talk about it, it still a sore wound for Dean.

Cas let it go. He could hear a hint of pain in Dean's voice. He checked the cookies. He was pulling them out before the timer went off. 

Dean watched as Cas carefully placed the cookie sheet on the stovetop before placing the next batch of cookies in.  
  


“What are you making these all for?” Dean asked, reading the list. 

“I take them to the senior living facilities. I also sing carols with them while I’m there,” Cas said. 

Dean had no idea that Cas did all that stuff. He asked what else Cas does in his spare time to which Cas replied that he feeds the homeless, he works for a charity that helps build schools and helps the needy. Dean was impressed had he taken the time to get to know Cas he would have known this years ago.

They were starving by the time they were finished baking, but neither one of them felt like cooking, so Dean ordered them a pizza and decided, mainly Dean, to watch an old western while they ate. 

Cas gathered up what he could and Dean grabbing the rest, he helped Cas take the cookies back over to his house. 

“I had fun, thank you,” Dean said, following Cas into his house. 

It was like Christmas threw up, and the only thing missing was the tree, lights, and little towns with Santas everywhere. There was even a Krampus sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. Dean was a bit impressed and creeped out all at the same time while taking it all in. It was a bit much, but Dean shrugged if Cas liked it, then that’s all that mattered. 

“Thank you for helping me. It always takes me a few days to do this by myself. I have my brother to help most of the time, but he ends up eating most of the cookies,” Cas said, taking the cookies from Dean and setting them on the kitchen table. 

Dean blushed a bit at that. He didn't know why he felt so shy all of a sudden. It was like his crush on the guy was amplified just by standing there in Cas’ kitchen, surrounded by all the Christmas lights. He needed to get out of there. He was starting to feel hot, and his head was spinning. Dean excused himself suddenly, saying he was tired. 

He felt better when he was in the cold, crisp air of the evening. Dean ran up the steps to his house, slamming the door shut, slumping down against the door, breathing heavy for no reason? What the hell was wrong with him? He thought to himself. 

The next few days, they both were busy, but they made plans to go get Cas a Christmas tree on the weekend. Dean asked why he didn't put it up when he put up all the other decorations, Cas said. He didn't like to because it dried out too quickly, and he didn't wanna burn his house down.  
  


Dean thought that was valid and told him that he would be more than happy to go Christmas tree shopping with Cas.

Dean went over to Cas’ to get him so they could go shopping for his tree, he wanted to do it at night so they could see all the lights, which is what Dean did, waiting around until it got dark to take Cas out. He was on the phone when he opened the door, holding up one finger, letting Dean know he would be a minute. Cas kept trying to get off the phone, but the person on the other end kept talking. Cas finally told them he needed to get off the phone, that he had plans. 

“I'm so sorry, it was my mother,” he said, pulling his jacket on, placing his phone in the pocket. 

He looked around for his keys, he finally finding them and telling Dean he was ready to go. 

“So, umm, I thought that maybe after we get the tree, we could get some food,” Dean said, opening the car door for Cas. 

Cas stopped walking and looked at him, tilting his head to the side, Dean thought was adorable, “are you asking me out on a date?” Cas asked. 

“Imm No, I uh, that's… maybe,” Dean stuttered out, not knowing if Cas was teasing him or not. 

“I would love to get food with you,” Cas said, sliding into the car, smiling. 

He was excited that Dean wanted to hang out outside of the Christmas activities Cas had planned for the both of them. He always liked Dean even if he was grumpier than usual during Christmas. 

When they got to the tree lot, it was relatively slow, not too many people there, which meant they could look around and find the perfect tree for Cas. Dean looked around and frowned, looking at all the happy couples that we're there shopping for a tree. 

”you ok?” Cas asked, noticing the change in Dean as he looked around.

I'm fine, .I.. Never mind, ” Dean said, walking down the aisle of trees. 

Cas followed; he wanted to know why Dean was extra grumpy during Christmas, but he figured Dean would tell him when he was ready. 

After about an hour of searching, Cas finally found the tree he wanted. The attendant wrapped the tree and helped Dean put it in the bed of his pickup. He was happy he brought his truck. There was no way he was going to strap a tree to the top of his baby a ‘67 Chevy Impala his father gifted to him. 

They drove to the nearest diner Dean complaining he was starving and needed a burger. Cas smiled. He was enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Dean's hand had brushed his a few times when they were walking he wanted more than anything to take Dean by the hand and walk around looking at the trees, but he didn't not knowing if Dean felt the same way yes the bet as they would have sex if Cas won but that didn't mean Dean had feelings for him. 

“Earth to Cas,” Dean said as they pulled into the diner parking lot. 

“I'm sorry, I was thinking,” Cas replied. He looked down at his hands, embarrassed by what he was thinking about not that Dean knew but still. 

“Do you wanna go in it seems busy?” Dean said, looking in the window of the diner. See all the people sitting in the booths and tables full. Dean didn't care for big crowds after what happened. 

“I know another place it's more a bar, but they got good burgers,” Dean said before Cas answered hid the first question.

“That's fine, let's go there,” Cas replied, he was happy to spend more time in the car with Dean, as he was looking out the window of the pickup the snow started to fall it was pretty dancing in the street lights. Cas loved this time of year. It was magical and amazing. He had always hoped to find someone who loved it as much as he did. Here he was sitting next to the neighborhood Grinch, hoping he could get him to fall in love with Christmas. 

After they made it to the new diner, and Dean was less grumpy with a Burger and pie settled in his stomach, they drove home, Cas was content and happy sitting next to Dean. When they pulled up to the house, Dean helped Cas carry the tree inside. 

“Will you help me decorate, I have a decorating party every year, a few friends some drinks and food,” Cas said. 

“I don't know, I'm not the party type,” Dean said, breathing heavy at the memory of the last time he went to a Christmas party. 

“Dean, you said I could do this please come to the party,” Cas replied, stepping closer to him. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt right he placed his hand gently on Dean's cheek it seems to him have a calming effect, Dean didn't look like a scared rabbit anymore. 

“You won't leave me, right?” Dean asked, green eyes piercing deep into Cas’ blue ones. He was scared he didn't want people to make fun of him; he didn't want to be alone anymore. Cas made him feel safe and warm; he felt like home. 

“I promise, I won't,” Cas said, rubbing his thumb across Dean's cheekbone. 

Dean smiled and rubbed his face in Cas’ palm before pulling away, saying he needed to get home. 

*****************************

The day of the tree decorating party Dean was nervous he hoped that Cas’ friends were kind, Dean knew he wasn't always the nicest during Christmas, but Dean was determined not to let Cas win as much as he wanted to get in bed with the man he didn't like Christmas. 

Dean walked over to Cas’ house a little bit before people started showing up, he was nervous, and this way he could leave if he needed to. Cas was happy he came first. Dean could help Cas with the food and getting things ready. 

“Was I supposed to bring something?” Dean asked feeling a bit bad he didn't bring a drink or anything, 

“Nope only yourself,” Cas said a big smile across his face, he was happy Dean was there to celebrate with him even if Dean act like he wanted to be. 

It didn't take long for people to start showing up. A few of the people from the neighborhood Dean had seen Cas talking to Meg from down the block who always called him Dean-O and Hannah, who showed up with her husband. Dean was polite; they were a bit surprised to see him. 

Dean made himself useful int he kitchen while Cas played host to his guests, he was more than happy to stay out of the way after all Dean wasn't really into the whole decorating thing, 

Cas came into check on him, making sure he was ok. Dean said he was okay that the food was almost finished hearing up, and he would be out soon. Dean loved this feeling he had it was nice being among other people he missed it, he especially loved it when Cas would place a hand gently on his arm, or their hands would brush when they walked. Dean could still feel Cas’ hand on his cheek when thinking about it. It had been years since Dean had been touched like that sure he had sex, but that's all it was never intimacy always fucking and then leaving. 

Dean made his way out to the living room; he overheard Meg, Hannah, and a few other people talking. 

“I don't know why Cas invited Dean,” Meg said, annoyed that they had to be kind to him because Cas was his friend, the guy was a grump and took it out on everyone in her opinion.

“I think Cas likes him, neighborhood Grinch’s heart may grow this year,” Hannah replied, they all started laughing. 

Dean knew it they were all making fun of him Cas was too he was a joke just like before, he ran out of the house leaving the front door wide open Cas yelling his name as he took off for his home finally getting th door free Cas caught up to him, following Dean inside to see what was going on. 

“Dean?” Cas asked Gentley. 

Dean sunk into the couch, tears silently flowing as he sat down. He shook his head, looked up at Cas. Dean didn't know what to say as Cas sat down next to him. 

“Please tell me what happened?” Cas asked, placing his hand on Dean's arm he was worried. He had never seen Dean cry even that one year Dean fell off the roof and broke his arm. Dean didn't shed a tear. 

“I don't deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I ruined your party,” Dean said with a sniff. He always knew he would ruin things. 

“Dean, what are you talking about? you didn't ruin anything,” Cas said worriedly. 

Cas scooted closer to Dean, he stood up and started pacing. Cas watched him waiting for Dean to tell him what happened. 

“Am i the Grinch?” Dean asked, looking down at the floor, he stopped pacing he felt like a little kid. Why was this affecting him so severely? He didn't care what other people thought of him, not anymore. 

“No, grumpy sure, does this have to do with what I said when we made a bet?” Cas asked he didn't even think about it when he said it. 

“A few years ago I was with this guy he was older, and he was charming and kind at first, i was sure he was going to marry me, and I would have said yes. I thought I was in love, but he was a horrible person. I couldn't see it.” Dean took a breath looking at Cas, who was waiting for him to go on. 

“His name was Alistair, he had a Christmas party, and when it came time to have dinner, he raised his glass and made a toast. He dumped me, he made a spectacle out of it, and all of his friends laughed, and they thought it was the funniest thing they had ever witnessed. When Hannah and Meg were talking they called me the grinch and said maybe my heart would grow they started laughing and those memories came back, I'm sorry, I couldn't have you think of me like that,” Dean said winded by the time he was done talking. 

No wonder Dean didn't like Christmas that man broke Dean on a holiday that was supposed to be about love and family, Cas looked at Dean he stood and walked to him, cupping his hands on Dean's face his pressed his lips to Dean's in a soft loving kiss. Dean's lips were sweet and lovely; his heartbeat sped up a bit as Cas pulled away. 

“I'm so sorry. We can call the bet off,” Cas said, looking at him, not moving his hands. 

“Cas…” Dean whispered. He didn't know what to say. Dean wanted to stay just like this with Cas, wrapped in the warmth Dean felt when Cas touched him. He held on to Cas’ wrists so he wouldn't move. 

“Dean, what do you want?” Cas asked softly. 

“This,” Dean said, opening his eyes.

“I'll be back, wait for me,” Cas said, removing his hands from Dean's face. 

Dean let go of Cas’ wrists and watched him walk out the door. 

Cas tore into Hannah and Meg the second he walked into the house, kicking everyone out for the night. He wasn't going to let people talk down about anyone in his house, they were surprised by Cas’ reaction they didn't mean anything by it, but he was right. It was cruel of them; they had no idea why Dean didn't like Christmas. 

Once everyone was gone Cas quickly put away all the food, grabbed a few things, grabbed his phone and keys, locked the front door, and went back over to Dean's, grateful the door was still unlocked he walked in, Dean was still standing where Cas had left him. 

Dean looked away a small blush went across his cheeks, Cas thought it was cute. Cas headed to the kitchen, putting the food down. He walked back out to the living room he asked Dean if Cas was hungry, he nodded and followed Cas back to the kitchen. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. He was wondering why Cas was at his house and not with his friend decorating his tree he does every year. 

“I sent them home, besides I wanted to decorate with you and you weren't comfortable at my house, and I do not blame you. I would be upset too. So i brought the party to you,” Cas said a smile was spreading across his face. 

“Cas you didn't have to that, besides they aren't wrong,” Dean said he felt terrible that Cas thought he needed to kick his friends out for him. 

“They are wrong, now what should we eat?” Cas asked. 

They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when Dean got up and looked outside the snow was coming down harder then it was earlier, Dean looked over at Cas he wanted him to stay not for sex but just someone to cuddle with on a snowy night. 

“Hey, did you wanna stay?” Dean asked, sitting back down. He was hoping Cas would say yes, but even if he didn't, this was good too. 

“I'll stay, you got blankets I'll make up the couch,” Cas said stretching. 

“I was hoping you would sleep in my bed, not sex, just ya know,” Dean said, feeling a bit shy and exposed saying this to Cas, but he didn't want to be alone. 

Cas smiled and nodded say he would be more than happy to cuddle with Dean. Dean smiled, turning the TV off leading Cas up to his bedroom.

Dean stripped off his flannel, taking off his pants and shoes along with his socks, he was in his boxers and t-shirt climbing into bed, Cas did the same only taking his shirt off. Dean was on his side Cas curled up around him, pulling Dean close. He felt safe and warm drifting off to sleep with ease for the first time in a long time. 

************************************

After the incident at the party, Cas had Dean come over to his house to help him put up the tree and decorate it, just the two of them. Meg and Hannah did come over to Dean's the following day a tell him how sorry they were and that it was immature of them, and they hoped he would forgive them. Dean said he would, and he wouldn't hold it against them. 

Dean was now standing on a step stool hanging twinkling lights in his living room Cas had somehow talked him to getting lights for a least his living room, he shook his head as Cas smiled throwing the boxes of lights into the cart. 

“Cas, why do I have to do all the windows?” Dean complained, getting down off the stool, picking it up and moving to the next window.

“This way, it looks nice and not like you half-assed it,” Cas replied, handing Dean a tac and the lights. Cas was happy Dean agreed to hang up lights, and Christmas movie night.

When all the lights were hung it was worth it to see the smile on Cas’ face, the soft glow of white light made him look beautiful, Dean thought he smiled back at Cas it was worth all the fuss to spend time with him. 

“Come on, they are all the same movie,” Dean complained.

“Suck it up,” Cas said, turning on the Hallmark channel to watch Christmas movies.

“When Dean agree he thought they would be watching things like “National Lampoons, Christmas Vacation” or “Die Hard,” not the chick flicks on the Hallmark channel, but Dean was going to watch just because it meant spending time with Cas. 

Cas was pretty sure he saw Dean wipe his eyes at the end of the last movie he said he was going to get more popcorn, but Cas thought he was trying to hide the fact that it got to him a bit. 

Dean sat back down next to Cas closer this time. He liked being close to Cas even more so tonight with the lights and the fire going the snow falling outside which meant Cas would probably stay the night and cuddle with Dean while they slept, not that Dean got that great of sleep with a raging hard-on the whole time Cas was pressed up against him.

“I think I am winning the bet,” Cas said smugly when Dean handed him the bowl of popcorn and a new drink. 

“What makes you think that? Maybe I just like hanging out with you,” Dean smiled as he sat down, looking at Cas. his heart rate always sped up when he looked at the man next to him. Dean wanted Cas to stay forever. 

“Well, first i got you to hang up lights,” Cas said. 

Dean smiled and laughed a bit, telling Cas to go on with his theory as to why he was winning the bet. 

“Second, i got you to watch Hallmark movies, and…” Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a fake mistletoe. 

Holding it up over his head he smiled like the cat that caught the canary, Dean shook his head and bit his bottom lip, he leaned in and ghosted a kiss over Cas’ lips making Cas trying to close the gap between them this would be the first kiss after the one that Cas gave Dean when he freaked out and ran home. 

Dean moved back and smiled, Cas squinted his eyes at Dean followed him scooting closer he was going to get his kiss under the mistletoe. Dean laughed and got off the couch. He was going to make Cas work for it, Cas was surprised that Dean got off the couch.

“You gotta work for it,” Dean said, smiling and backing away. 

“Oh?” Cas asked, smirking and sauntering towards Dean, still holding the mistletoe in his hand. Dean backed up and hit the wall sliding to his right he took off into the kitchen Cas chasing him. Dean laughed as he rounded the table. Cas almost had him as Dean slid across the hardwood floor towards the stairs taking two at a time. Running for his room laugh as Cas sprinted towards him, tackling Dean on to the bed, hold the mistletoe over his head, he placed a kiss on Dean's lips. He went to pull away when Dean put a hand on his neck, holding Cas in place kissing gently. Dean sighed when Cas trailed his hand on Dean's exposed skin, a light brush of the tongue on Cas’ bottom lip. Moaning when Dean invaded his mouth, the tasted of popcorn and whiskey was intoxicating Cas couldn't get enough of it. 

Dean reached down, never breaking the kiss, trying to undo his pants, his cock pressing hard against his jeans. Cas reached for his hand, breaking the kiss keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds. 

“Not now,” Cas whispered. He wanted to wait until he had earned it as much as he wanted to fell and kiss all over Dean's body. He wanted it to be unique because that's what Dean deserved. 

“Why?” Dean whined, trying to kiss Cas again. 

“I wanna wait, we are both a little drunk,” Cas replied, and it was true they had been drinking while watching movies.

Dean sat up when Cas did, he wasn't happy about it, but because it was Cas and he liked him, Dean wasn't going to push it. 

Cas thought it was a good idea if he went home for the night he had to work in the morning away, and they were going to feed the homeless together on Christmas eve. 

******************

Christmas eve was finally here much to Cas excitement and Dean was a bit excited too not that Dean would tell Cas that, he didn't want Cas to know that he was enjoying Christmas this year because he was doing all the Christmas stuff with him, and yes they had kissed and if Dean let Cas know he had won there was a chance they would have sex but Dean wanted the intimacy of all Cas cuddled on the couch with him, in the bed curled around Dean that's what he wanted more than anything, 

Cas was driving this time he knew where the shelter was, and it was easier for them this way, Dean didn't mind it wasn't often he was the passenger. It was the first time he was volunteering to feed the homeless on holiday. He had never really thought about the people who didn't have a place to go, he had Sam who was on the other side of the country and extended an invitation every year, but Dean never went he didn't want to be around Sam and Jess. 

They pulled up to the shelter an hour before dinner was going to be served to help get things ready. Dean rolled the plasticware into napkins and set them out, getting the plates and trays, making sure all the stuff was prepared while Cas checked on all the other stuff. 

When they were done Cas drove them back home, he told Dean to wait for him he needed to grab something from his house, and Cas would be right over, Dean said ok and looked at Cas with suspicion he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was excited about it. 

Dean paced the living room, he had gotten Cas a present, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to him, what if this whole thing was a prank Dean thought to himself. He shook the thought from his head; there was no way Cas was like that. 

Cas was smiling when he walked into the house, kicking his shoes off, pulling off his jacket and tossing a duffle bag on the floor. Dean smiled he was planning on staying the night, Cas had told him that he was going to his parent’s house in the morning they did breakfast and opened presents. 

“Mr. Winchester, I am pretty sure I won our bet,” Cas said, smiling, walking towards Dean with a little box in his hand. 

“I thought we said no presents?” Dean asked happily; he was glad that he wasn't the only one with a present to give. 

Cas tilted his head to the side and smiled a wicked smile, “it may not be what you expect since I didn't win and I get to decorate whenever I want, and there's that little thing about having sex.”

Now Dean didn't know what to expect, but he went and got Cas’ present from behind the pillows, Cas looked at him and smiled, “so I did win?” 

“Yes, you won, but I only enjoyed it because I was with you,” Dean said, opening his present. 

Dean held up the silicone ring and looked at Cas confused, he had some idea of what it was, but he wasn't too clear. 

Cas was looking at his gift when Dean was opening his. He was surprised that it was a picture of the two of them in a Christmas ornament with a picture of the two of them in the middle. Cas had dragged Dean to the photobooth at the tree lot slipt the pictures with him. This was one of the best gifts Cas had ever gotten.

“Cas, what is this?” Dean asked, pulling Cas from his thoughts. 

Cas smirked and placed his gift back in the box and placed the box on the table. 

“How about I show you want it's for?”

Cas stood and took the ring from Dean, taking him by the hand and leading him up to the bedroom. 

Once in the room, Cas attacked Dean's mouth, causing the other man to moan and melt into him, tugging at each other’s clothes, only breaking apart to remove shirts and then crashing back into each other. Cas pushed Dean on the bed, instructing him to move up towards the pillows, Dean was a good boy and did as he was told. 

Cas climbed up Dean's body ghosting kisses over his chest just barely touching, the sensation made Dean whine, he smiled and kissed up Dean's neck, making it his mouth and stopping. 

“You have no idea how long I waited for this, “ Cas said straddling Dean's lap, rolling his hips he could feel how hard Dean's cock was in his jeans straining to be freed from the confines of the fabric. 

Dean bit his bottom lip, leaning down again, kissing the other side of Dean's necking nipping along the way Cas slithered down, stopping and playing with Dean's nipples make him arch his back and cry out, Cas smirked making a note to do that again. Making his way down Dean's body, he reached the top of Dean's jeans. He looked up at the man who nodded with enthusiasm. 

Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans and slowly unzipped his pants. He had been waiting for years to get this man under him; he was going to take his time. Dean whined that Cas was going to slow, which made Cas go even slower. 

Once Dean's jeans and boxers were completely off Cas searched for the ring, finally finding it under the discarded shirts he held it up for Dean to see. 

“This is going to keep you from cumming too soon,” Cas explained, slipping it over the red and swollen tip of Dean's cock rolling it down to the base. Cas asked if it was too tight. Dan said no that it was fine, it felt weird, but it was okay. Cas got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes, pulling a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants. He was ready for this. 

Climbing back up Dean's body kissing his mouth again before making his way down to Dean's cock it was impressive, Cas took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around playing with the slit, the salty tang of precum hitting Cas’ taste buds. Making Dean moan and whine begging him not to stop, popping the top on the lube and slicking up two fingers, making sure it was warm, he gently rubbed Dean's hole he bucked up a bit into Cas mouth hitting the back of Cas’ throat causing him to gag. Still, he didn't stop; no way that was going to happen to make sure he went extra slow prepping Dean. He wanted him to be ready popping of his cock with a wet pop Dean sighed. 

“You are such a good boy Dean, are you ready?” Cas asked as he positioned himself in front of Dean.

He nodded, Cas lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock to Dean's hole, slowly pushing his way in Dean relaxing as he thrust in further, once in Cas waited for a seconded letting Dean adjust to the feeling. 

Once he thought Dean was ready, he pulled back and thrust back in, making sure he wasn't too rough until Dean asked for it. Setting the pace, making Dean a moaning whining begging mess under him Cas loved it he wasn't going to last very long himself. Praising Dean about how good he felt and how tight he was and he the best ass Cas had ever felt in his life. Cas slipped the cock ring off when Dean was begging to cum. 

It didn't take long for Dean to cum shoot his load on to his stomach, Cas following after a couple of more thrust cumming deep inside of Dean.

“Oh fuck, that was the best orgasm I had ever had in my life,” Dean said, breathing heavy as Cas pulled out. 

“Good, I'm glad. Does this mean you are my boyfriend?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, I like that,” Dean replied, leaning over and kissing Cas.

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas and smiled, this was the best Christmas Dean had ever had, and it was thanks to a man and a bet. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading Questions Comments and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
